A Wounded God
by NindroidZane007
Summary: After a battle with SkyDoesMinecraft, the infamous Herobrine barely survives. But can a young man named Zak save his immortal life, or will Herobrine fall? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Herobrine's POV_

After my battle with SkyDoesMinecraft, I limped through the forest, my chest bleeding. Somehow, the human's budder sword bested my diamond sword. The only reason I managed to escape Sky was due to his fear of squids.

"_Damn. That was too close_." I mumble as I limp. If a human saw me, I am in no shape to defend myself.

I fall, coughing up blood. I let my guard down, thinking that budder was just gold, which is a terrible item for a weapon. I underestimated him. Next time I fight someone in armor, I'll get a budder sword.

I am lucky I'm not just a human. I would've already been killed by the mobs. But I'm Herobrine.

My vision starts blacking out. I need the rest.

What am I to do?

_Zak's POV_

I was hunting in the woods, looking for my next porkchop, when I heard a something groan behind me.

I got my iron sword in hand, ready to slay the possible zombie, when I see it is a fellow human. He's wearing an emerald hood, as if he were hiding his face.

His shirt was bloody. He was unconcious. What the Nether happened to this guy?

Wait... emerald hood... bloody shirt... Oh, Notch.

I remove the man's shirt, and advert my eyes from the disgusting sight of blood.

I force myself to look, and then observe the wound. This wound should have killed this guy already! Yet, here he is, breathing.

Emerald hood, though. I'm tempted to remove it and see just who this lucky man is.

I remove the hood, and lift his eyelid. Nothing but blank, white eyes.

Herobrine.

But he's wounded. I don't know if I'm doing the right thing, or if it's my caring personality. I carefully pick him up, and take him to my home. Herobrine or not, I'm gonna at least help him.

Later...

I research the legends about Herobrine, and they are different, and yet they all agree on one thing: Herobrine doesn't talk. Never had and never will.

So much for a Q&amp;A session.

What'll happen when he is fully healed? Will he scribble in a journal and tell me thanks? Kill me? Burn my house down, killing me in the process? All of the above?

"If you can hear me, just know that you won't be goin' anywhere. At least until you heal enough." I say, "Good night."

"_Good night... mortal._" I heard the god say.

He just spoke! Should I be horrified or amazed?

In the morning, I'll change his bandages.


	2. Chapter 2

_Zak's POV_

I was in my bed, wondering what my friends might do to me if I get caught. Will they beat the crap out of me? Or worse, kill me for helping the "damned" Herobrine?

"_Daughter..._" I hear Herobrine mumble in his sleep. "_I _have_ to go._"

"_Brother._" he continues to mumble.

"_BROTHER!_" Herobrine yells in his sleep.

Herobrine woke up, panting like a child who just had a horrible nightmare.

"I don't mean to pry, but... are you a dad?" I ask, knowing this question might get me killed.

Herobrine gets up from his bed, and before I could say anything, he had my sword at my neck.

"_Never... never speak of this again. Understood?_" Herobrine scowls at me, but his grip on the blade is weak.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your daughter." I say.

Herobrine drops the sword, and... cries? Who knew Herobrine could cry?

"It's all right, big guy. I'm here for you, no matter what the risks are." I say, starting to sniffle.

"_You don't know what kind of pain I've been through, mortal. Being immortal, yet heroes want to slay me, and my only daughter._" Herobrine sniffled.

"Yes, I do. It's kinda the same for me... except that I'm a mortal, and the mobs are hunting me. It must be a sad way to live, Herobrine," I say.

"_Please, don't call me that. Call me... Brian._" the god sobbed.

"Who was your daughter like?" I ask.

"_You would've loved her. She was quite funny, and was a very friendly girl."_ Brian sighed.

"Why do you say 'was' like she's gone?" I ask.

"_The one with the green headband killed Erin. My only child. When I heard the news, I was paralyzed in grief. I swore that I would destroy every last human. I thought that your kind were all the same: filthy, bloodthirsty savages._

"_But I see that I was wrong. Not all of your kind want to kill me. You helped me, when others would have left me there to die._" I saw Herobrine... Brian smile weakly.

I imagine what Erin might've looked like.

"I know that everybody else wouldn't understand your pain, 'cause to them, you're a demon. Yet they see you, and want to kill you. But I swear, I... no, we will teach everyone that you aren't a demon. That you have feelings too, and have pain. That you are an imperfect guy, like everyone." I say, holding my hand up to his. "Are you with me? No more fear."

"_I am with you_." Brian nodded, and took my hand.

I saw my iron sword was gone.

"_You foolish mortal. You haven't an idea of what you have gotten yourself into._" I hear a voice say.

The voice's owner stepped out of the shadows, and my eyes met his pitch black eyes.

"Notch." I grumble.

"_Hello, brother._" Notch says, scowling at Brian.

"_How much did you hear?_" Brian growls.

"_I heard it all._" Notch says coldly.

He had my sword at Brian's chest.

he was about to skewer Brian when I step in the way.

"Oh, no you don't! Not in my house." I say.

"_Do not interfere, mortal. I will end Herobrine for Minecraftia's sake._" Notch warns me.

"He's lost his daughter, Notch. All these years, Brian was sad and in pain. He _may_ be a demon, but his _heart_ is human! Spare him! I'm trying to help your brother. And if you kill him, what would be the effect? Huh? A tip in a delicate balance. It would stop a little bit of the death and pain out of the world, but still, there will _always_ be death and pain! Spare him!" I yell at the black-eyed god.

For a moment, Notch still had the blade near Brian's neck, but his eyes widened, and his grip slackens.

"_You are right, mortal. I was foolish, blinded by hatred. I thought I could solve everything in each update, and yet, there are still bugs. Glitches. Thank you for helping me see the light. Take good care of my brother._" Notch says, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"_You are welcome to visit Mount Mojang anytime, Zak. As gratitude."_ the black-eyed god nodded.

I know to look away from a god when he shows his true form, so I do so as Notch left my house in a teleporting fashion.


End file.
